Tori and Beck's daughter
by dancefan93
Summary: Summary inside. Just something I'm trying out, let me know if I should continue.


**Tori and Beck graduated from Hollywood Arts and haven't spoken for a while. But when Tori is in a car accident and her four year needs a home, Beck steps in. P.S. Tori didn't die; she's just really hurt and can't care for her daughter while she's in the hospital; just wanted to make that clear.**

** Beck was sitting on the couch with his 10-year-old daughter, Cailey, watching TV when a breaking news bulletin came on. Beck groaned but didn't change the channel. **

** "Former Hollywood Arts student Tori Vega was in a serious car accident just now. She is in serious condition and has been placed in a medical induced coma." Beck stared at the TV and didn't move. Cailey had never seen her father like this. **

** "Dad, isn't that the girl that mom hates?" Beck just nodded not looking at her. Cailey only knows Tori from what her parents have told her, but since Jade left, Beck has been telling Cailey all the good stuff that Jade purposely left out. She loves Tori and always wanted to meet her and hear her sing. She's watched her on the internet but nothing compares to the real thing. She too, watched the TV.**

** "Tori Vega was driving on 80 East destination unknown when a black SUV swerved and hit Vega's car on the driver's side. The paramedics expected to find only Vega but were surprised to find a four year old girl crying in the backseat. When asked her name, she replied Addison Grace Vega. Addison is four years old and doesn't know her father, she is in need of a home. In a will that Vega's attorney has released to the public, she has left her daughter to Mr. Beck Oliver." Beck jumped back at that. He never knew that Tori had a daughter and now he has been named the care giver of said daughter. He looked over and Cailey was already getting her coat on and Beck's keys. "The child is in the Child Services department on 46 West. Now back to your scheduled program." Beck clicked the TV off and took his keys from Cailey. He went down his street and took a left.**

** "Um, dad, 46 is that way." Cailey said pointed behind them. **

** "But the hospital is this way; we're going to see Tori first."**

** "Dad, don't yell at her in her condition, not that she'll be able to hear you, but still. Don't make me smack you in a hospital." Beck smiled a ruffled her hair. "Wasn't she like your high school crush?"**

** "I did like her but I was dating your mother at the time. There was this one time where your mother actually broke up with me and Tori tried to get us back together. Then your mom and Tori put a dog in my RV and it attacked your grandfather. I didn't think so at the time but it was pretty funny." Cailey tried to stifle a laugh. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and went inside. "Tori Vega."**

** "Room 205. Just sign in." Beck signed him and Cailey in and went to Tori's room. He slowly walked in and took a seat next to her bed while Cailey stood next to him. Beck took Tori's hand and held it. **

** "Hey Tor; I've missed you. I can't believe this happened. I heard the will Tori. Don't worry, Addison will be safe. I'll take care of her." Beck said and kissed her hand he was holding. He let go and stood up. Cailey sat down where Beck had been sitting. **

** "Hi Tori. You don't know me but I'm Cailey. Beck's my dad and Jade's my mom. I know that they used to go to school with you. You're my favorite singer, I know that's kind of mean being that my mom sings too, but you're still my favorite. So as you're number one fan, I'm telling you that you are not allowed to die." Cailey smiled. "Don't worry about Addison, I'll make sure that dad doesn't mess her up." Beck pulled Cailey out by her arm.**

** "Let's go problem child. Way to make Tori not trust me. Thank you very much." Cailey laughed as they made their way to the car. They drove to Child Services and walked in. "Hi I'm Beck Oliver." He showed them his license. "I'm here about Addison Grace Vega." The woman typed something into the computer then answered.**

** "Ah yes, right this way." She led them down a hall to a door. She knocked then entered. "Tammy, this is Beck Oliver."**

** "Oh yes, please come in." Tammy answered. Beck and Cailey walked in and sat down. "Now you do realize what you're taking on. From the looks of your daughter, it appears you haven't dealt with a four year old in quite some time." **

** "No I haven't, but I have raised Cailey on my own her whole life and she turned out just fine." **

** "Yes I can see that Mr. Oliver, but I still have to make sure that the child will be safe in your care. If not, both you and Miss Vega can lose rights to her."**

** "I would never do anything that you jeopardize Tori's rights to her own daughter. Her daughter will have the same care that Cailey had and has." Tammy nodded and looked at the file.**

** "Well then, let's go see Addison." She led down the hallway and to the glass door. When they walked inside, Beck thought he was looking at a mini Tori. Addison had every feature of her mother. The only thing that was different was the eye color; instead of a milk chocolate color, they were an emerald green color. "Addison, this is Beck I was telling you about." Addison looked up from coloring and looked at Beck. She walked over to him smiled at him.**

** "I know you, you in this picture." She held out a picture of the gang. Beck had his arms draped around Tori and Jade's shoulders. "You this man." Addison said pointing to him. Beck nodded. He looked at Addison and knelt down. **

** "Addison, you know how mommy was in a car accident?" Addison nodded. "Well, she told me that if something were to happen to her, I would take care of you. Is it okay if I take care of you?" Addison nodded eagerly. "Okay, then let's go. This is my daughter Cailey. She'll be kind of your big sister."**

** "Yay, I have a sister!" Addison ran and hugged Cailey. Cailey smiled and hugged her back. Beck smiled and filled out the papers. Cailey took Addison out to the car. "Is Jade your mommy?"**

** "Yeah, but you won't see her." Addison just looked at her. "Don't worry." Cailey lifted Addison into the car and strapped her in. Beck came out and drove them home. Addison walked into the house and Beck went to his room. He thought about everything that had happened within the last few years. The last time he saw Tori was when he ran into her in a coffee shop. They got to talking and then… he slapped his head. He was Addison's father. He and Tori had slept together after meeting a few times. No wonder Tori left her to him. Tomorrow, he had to see Tori and pray she woke up. He left his room and went to cook dinner. "Dad, oh good you're cooking. Addison and I were just wondering when dinner was."**

** "About an hour." Beck answered.**

** "Dad, relax, Tori will be fine." Beck nodded and finished making dinner. The next morning, he called his parents to watch the girls and went to the hospital. He walked into Tori's room and there was a doctor.**

** "Do you think she'll be waking up soon?" Beck questioned.**

** "It appears so. Probably in about an hour." With that the doctor left. Beck sat down and took Tori's hand. **

** "Tori, I need you to wake up. I know the truth about Addison. I'm not angry, I'm just confused. I just need you to wake up and tell me why you didn't tell me about Addison." Just then, Tori's hand squeezed Beck's hand. He looked at their hands then at Tori. She was trying to open her eyes. "Come on Tori, open her eyes. Come on, I know you can hear me." Her eyes began to flutter. He began to stroke her head. "Good, now come on open them all the way." Tori's eyes opened and she looked around the room. Beck smiled and kissed her forehead. Tori looked at him. "That's my girl." **


End file.
